Kingdom hearts: Beyond the Friendship of Magic
by sonic3461
Summary: My sequel to Kingdom Hearts: EQ. Sora now travels to Equestria to complete his keyblade exam. Along the way, Sora meets the gang, and have many adventures, learning the magic of friendship and fighting the heartless and nobodies. TwilightXSora shipping in the future chapters. No rude comments please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my sequel to Kingdom Hearts: EQ. Golden Flares Sequel will be released soon. Want to give you all a heads up before the story begins. Sora will be in this story, and Donald and Goofy will not. Also, I'm keeping Sora as a human. Enjoy my sequel.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Princess Twilight Sparkle: Part 1**

Weeks have passed since Twilight got her crown back from Sunset Shimmer. None of it would have been possible if it wasn't for a young teenage boy named Sora. Twilight knows Sora will keep his promise to find Equestria and be re-united again, and also have adventures together. For the time being, Twilight waits patiently for his arrival. Another day rose over the land of Equestria. On the outskirts of Ponyville, Twilight was practicing with her loyal friend Rainbow Dash how to use her wings. Twilight was trying her hardest, but always failed. Twilight got into the air again.

"Ya gotta flap them real hard." Rainbow says to her. Twilight nods and flaps her wings with all her might, but lost control and crashes into a tree.

"Uh, maybe not that hard." Rainbow says. Twilight then descended down to the ground, but lost control yet again and fall face first.

"Looking good up there Princess Twilight." Applejack commented while helping her up.

"Applejack, you don't have to call me that." Twilight says to her farmer friend.

"Why do you protest so? You've already given up wearing your crown all the time, the least you can do is embrace your new title." Rarity comments.

"I'm okay with other ponies with my title, but it just doesn't feel right with my friends." Twilight said sighing. "And neither does this flying business. The Summer Sun Celebration is only two days away, and I'll never be ready to perform my part."

"Not all day down here you won't." Rainbow said. "Now get up there and show the ponies your big finish." She encourages.

Twilight gave a nod and took off. All of her friends cheered for her as she did. Twilight finally got the hang of her flying.

"WOOHOO!" She cheered as she flied. But suddenly, a familiar silver crown connected to a small chain jumped up in front of her, shining in front of her face. Twilight's eyes widened and a small flash back from the other world came into her mind. A familiar brown spiked haired boy appeared.

"No matter what happens, no matter where we are, as long as our hearts are connected, we'll always find our way back to each other."

"Sora..." Twilight whispered.

"TWILIGHT FOCUS!" Spike shouted. Twilight was snapped back into reality, but suddenly lost control yet AGAIN. She crashed into three clouds and fell to the ground, creating a little crater in the ground.

"Yeah, that WAS a big finish." Pinkie cheered to her. Twilight only groaned. She got up and shook the dirt off of her fur.

"Ya okay sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"You were so getting the hang of it, but then you spaced out, what happened?" Rainbow asked. Twilight only frowned and looked at the silver crowned necklace round her neck. Spike knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Don't worry Twilight, I know Sora will find his way here soon." Spike said.

"I know...but I miss him." Twilight said as a small tear left her eye.

"I'm sure he misses you two, but don't worry, he'll be here." Spike smiled. Twilight gave him a sad smile and began her walk back to the library for rest.

"She really misses this 'Sora' guy huh" Applejack asked.

Spike sighed. "You have no idea. She barley sleeps and eats. I'm really getting worried about her. I just hope he gets here soon." Spike said.

* * *

In the Tower, King mickey was with Sora, talking to him bout the Keyblade exam.

"Alright Sora, your objective for this exam is to travel to a world and unlock the keyhole, simple as that."

"You got it your madjesty. So what world is it gonna be?" Sora asked.

"I believe I know just the one for him." Yen sid said smiling across from his desk. He held out his hand and an orb appeared and showed an image. It was a lush, green world, that had many ponies everywhere. Then, one lavender Alicorn caught Sora's eyes.

"Is this..." Sora started.

"Yes Sora, this is the world of Equestria. This is the world you will travel to to unlock the keyhole. But be warned, when you step into this world, the Heartless and nobodies will appear." Yen sid warned.

"Don't worry, I've handled this many times. So, you two won't have to worry about a thing." Sora said saluting.

"I've pin pointed the location of this world onto the Gummie ship. It is ready to leave when you are. We've also packed you a couple of potions, ethers, and drive orbs for you, use them well." Sora thanked them and went to the ship. He activated warp drive and waited for blast off.

_"Twilight...I'm on my way."_ Sora thought smiling as the ship entered warp drive.

Yen sid and Mickey watched Sora leave and Mickey was thinking.

"You sure he can succeed master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked.

Yen sid nodded. "This world will take to the extreme levels of friendship and unlocking the keyhole will not be an easy task. I' sure he'll do fine."

"I hope so." Mickey said.

* * *

Twilight and Spike were in Canterlot, sleeping. Twilight opened her eyes and looked up in the sky, but was confused.

"Spike..." Twilight called to her dragon assistant, who was still sleeping.

"Check, check, check, check, check." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Spike!" Twilight called out louder. Spike awoken and yawned and stretched.

"What time is it?" Spike asked.

"It's the middle of the night...probably morning. That's just it, I can't tell."

Twilight and Spike looked out of the window and saw both the moon and the sun in the sky, across from one another.

"Whoa, that is weird." Spike said.

"C'mon Spike, we gotta find out what's going on." Twilight said as she left the room and heading downstairs.

"What do you think it means?" One of the Canterlot Ponies ask. Twilight made it outside where the ponies were starting to become unsettle by what was happening.

"Princess Twilight will know." Another pony called out. They all gathered around her and asked her nonstop questions to what was happening.

"I-I'm sure its nothing...oh boy." Then, a guard appeared.

"Your highness, please come with us." They escorted Twilight inside and the guards shut the door. "It's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia."

"They're gone!" The other guard said the last minute. Both Twilight and Spike gasped.

"But, I don't understand, where are they?" Twilight asked.

"We don't know for sure, they somehow vanished."

"Vanished!?" Spike shouted. He then fainted.

"That's why we come to you." The guard said as the two bowed to her. "We await your command."

Twilight was now under a lot of pressure, first the two princesses of Equestria have vanished, and now the two guards are waiting for her orders. "MY Command?"

"We are officers of the royal guard, we take orders from royalty. With Princess Celestia and Luna gone, and Princess Cadence overseeing the Crystal Empire, we now take orders from you." Spike awoken from fainting, but from hearing the last thing from the guard, he fainted again.

"There's no time, we need to know what you want us to do." Twilight thought quickly until she finally got the right words she needs.

"I want you to continue your search for princess Celestia and Luna. We got to find them before ponies start to panic. There must be some clue to what is going on. If you find something, anything, let me know immediately." The two guards saluted and left. Twilight sighed in relief.

"Way to take charge Twi. If Sora was here, he would be proud of you." Spike said. Twilight gave him a smile, and thought about Sora, clutching the necklace.

"Your highness, news from ponyville. The everfree Forest seems to be...well, invading." Twilight gasped and Spike fainted for the third time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was still in warp space, waiting to be in Equestria. He has never felt so excited in all his life. He smiled and placed his hand over his heart.

_"Hang in there Twilight, I'm almost there."_ Sora thought.

DESTINATION APPROACHING.

Sora smiled big and tightened his seatbelt. Then a bright light engulfed the ship. When it faded, the Gummie Ship landed. Sora quickly got his seatbelt off, grabbed his bag filled with the items Mickey and Yen Sid packed for him and opened the hatch. But then, his smile turned into a confuse look when he saw his surroundings. The sky had both the sun and moon, and black thorned weeds were growing everywhere.

"What happened here?" Sora asked himself. As he did, Neoshadows, and regular Shadows heartless appeared and circled Sora. He grunted and summoned his keyblade and prepared for battle.

One Neoshadow lunged forward, but Sora did a horizontal slash, killing it instantly. Sora lunged forward and slashed his keyblade in many possible directions to the Neoshadows and regular Shadows.

"THUNDER!" Sora held his blade up and did his Thunderga spell, finishing them off. Sora sighed and dismissed his keyblade.

_"Twilight, I hope you're safe."_ Sora thought as he ran into the woods.

* * *

**Yeah I know this is a short chapter, but Sora and Twilight will reunite in the next chapter. The next chapter will probably be short as well. Until then, see you all later everypony.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Princess Twilight: Part 2

* * *

Twilight and her friends wee at the edge of the entrance of the everfree Forest. A little while ago, Twilight discovered that the Tree of Harmony, the birthplace of the elements of Harmony is being invaded by the vines. They all had their elements and were ready to face what lies ahead.

"It seems only like yesterday that we were heading into these woods to find the elements of Harmony." Rarity said.

"And it seems like only yesterday that I was foolish to find them on my own." Twilight still remembered the day she didn't wanted her friends to help her find the elements when nightmare moon returned, until she discovered the magic of friendship. "I don't know what we're going to face in there, but whatever it is, we're going to face it together." All her friends nodded in agreement. The group made it further into the forest, until they made it into a open area. While they went through, Twilight still had her thoughts on the tree of harmony, hoping there's still time to save it.

"You okay Twilight?" Spike asked. Twilight went back into reality and looked at Spike.

"Yeah, i'm okay. I just hope we're not to late to save the tree of harmony." Before the group could enter deeper into the forest, a mysterious creature appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path. The creature in front of them was nothing they had seen before, as it stood there, moving around like it was made of rubber in the middle of a dance. Its hands were nothing but long spear-like appendages, and it's legs were no different. It's head was like an open mouth with a zipper along the edge. The last thing they noticed was the strange symbol on the top of its head. The group took a step back by the sight of the creature.

"Fluttershy, what the hay is that thing?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure, i've never seen anything like this before." The yellow pony explained. The girls didn't know weather to either try to go around it, run, or even communicate with it. Twilight then stepped forward and tried to talk to it.

"Excuse me, but could you please move outta the way, we're in a hurry." The creature didn't move or speak as it continued doing its weird dance. Having enough, Rainbow Dash bursted forward in front of its face.

"Look here pal, we have some tree to save! Now, move aside or-" Rainbow as cut off as five more appeared behind it. By surprise, the creature moved its lower body back, and hit Rainbow Dash with a ton of force, causing her to crash into a nearby Tree.

"RAINBOW!" Twilight shouted. Rainbow got up, a little bruised by the impact. She looked at the creatures and growled.

"Okay, you wanna do this the hard way? WE'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY!" She bursted forward again with incredible speed and knocked one of the creatures back. The creature recovered and took huge steps forward. The girls were getting a little worried. Then, one of them raised its dagger hand and smaked the cyan pony to the ground. Having enough of watching, Twilight shot at the creature with her magic, causing it to disappear. The others saw their fallen ally gone and took action as well. They all spiraled around in the air and began to attack. The girls, along with Spike stood their ground and fought back. One of the creatures slashed at Twilight, but she dodged and shot at the creature with her magic again, causing it to disappear. Rainbow created a small tornado around 2 and caused them to fly sky high. Rarity caught them with her magic and flung them to two more. Applejack gave one of them a really hard kick to the face, causing it to disappear. Pinkie used her party cannon and blasted the creature away. Fluttershy only hanged back and was frightened. Then, the three remaining creatures retreated.

"And don't come back!" Rainbow shouted out to them. But little did they know, this was only the beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora continued his way through the forest, cutting through the vines using his keyblade and using his firega magic..

"Man, this forest just goes on forever." Sora said. Sora cut through the last vine and stumbled upone something. What he saw was a bridge and saw an old ruined castle up ahead. Sora crossed through the bridged and went into the castle. Around him, the castle was destroyed. crumbled pillars and ripped fabric all around.

"What is this place?" Sora asked. He continued through until he reached a new room filled with books. He probably knew this room was the library. He looked around and saw books on shelves and some on the floor. He stumbled upon on the floor that caught his eyes. He picked it up and read the title.

"History of the royal pony sisters. Interesting." He opened the book and read some research on the book.

"Long ago, two Alicorns known as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ruled Equestria together. Celestia was the controller of the sun, while Luna was the controller of the moon. One day, Luna became jealous of Celestia's light and turned into the mare in the moon, also known as nightmare moon. Celestia then banished her sister to the moon by using the elements of harmony." Sora paused for a second. "The elements of harmony. Twilight did tell me a little bit about them while I was helping her get her crown back." Sora then continued reading about Celesita, Luna, the elements and more about Equestria.

* * *

After there unusual encounter with the mysterious white creatures, Twilight and the others made it through and have made it to a swampy pond. Twilight saw some stepping stones in front of her.

"We can use those to cross." But as soon as she stepped on one of the stones, they started to move. Emerging from the water was some kind of crocodile that was mad of stone and rock. Twilight was flung off of the tail and landed in front of her friends.

"A Rockodile, everypony run for your lives!" Rarity shouted as they scattered. Twilight and Spike came to a dead end and were cornered by the rockodile. Twilight tried flying her way out, but did no good. But before the rockodile could chomp on them, it stopped. It turned around and saw its tail wrapped up ina vine being pulled by Twilights friends. Applejack then threw another vine and tied down the rockodiles mouth. Twilight grabbed the vine and tied it to a tree. After a few seconds, the rockodile was tied down.

"That was close." Twilight sighed.

"A little to close if you ask me." Applejack said. "You sure your alright?"

"I'm fine. I just can't seem to get these to do what I wanna do when I want to do it." Twilight said.

"Aaw, you'll figure it out eventually." Rainbow said.

"Eventually isn't soon enough."

"You have been have a lot of trouble with those things. And well, who knows what will come after us, you know, maybe it shouldn't be a bad idea if Twilight go back to Ponyville and let us find the Tree of Harmony without her." Applejack said.

"What? Why?" Twilight asked both in surprise and upset by what Applejack said.

"For starters, you almost got eaten by a rockodile."

"We all almost did. It wasn't just after me." Twilight said pissed.

"Sure but, the rest of us aren't princesses." Applejack stated.

"What's that gotta do with anything!?" Twilight almost shouted back.

"Princess Celestia and Luna are gone, if you disappeared, i'm not sure how Equestria can handle with another princess gone." Applejack explained.

"Applejack does make a good point. Even if we manage to save the tree of harmony, it probably won't mean Celestia and Luna will come back. Somepony will be needed to be lead in their abstance." Rarity also added.

"But the tree of harmony, i'm the only one who's seen it and what it looks like." Twilight countered.

"Big tree, cutie mark, being attacked by a bunch of plants, yeah i'm probably sure we know what it is when we see it." Rainbow said.

Tears then started to form in her eyes. "All of you feel this way? You all feel like I shouldn't be here?" There was silence for a second until Fluttershy spoke.

"It is probably for the best." Ouch, that was cold. Twilight couldn't even speak by what she heard by her friends. She let her tears flow freely and started walking back to Ponyville with Spike behind her.

"Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I don't understand Spike, why did they say all that?" She asked.

"I'm probably sure they just wanted to protect you." Spike tried to explain.

"You don't understand Spike, the two of us have faced things more dangerous they can ever know. Don't you remember our last adventure back at Canterlot high!?"

"Yeah, I still remember, but this is different, and they just didn't want you to get hurt."

Twilight growled a little, but then sighed and clutched the necklace around her. "If Sora was here, he would defend me about this."

Spike sighed "Yeah, i'm probably sure he would." Then, something clicked in Twilight's head again.

"My heart maybe weak, but it isn't alone. It's made a home with all the world i've visited and with the girls here. My friends are my power..."

"And i'm there's." Twilight finished. Twilight had a look of determination, clutched the necklace tight and ran back into the forest.

"Twilight what are you doing!?" Spike asked running up to her.

"I've never should've agreed to leave. We're heading back there!" Twilight levitated Spike onto her back and the two ran back into the forest.

* * *

Back with the others, Applejack and the others continued on into the forest to find the tree of harmony.

"Anypony starting to think this is a lost cause? We're almost at the old pony castle. Maybe from what Twilight saw from drinking that white potion isn't real. Maybe there isn't no tree of harmony." Rainbow said.

"Maybe it's right down there." Applejack said pointing downward to a cave.

"It can't be." Rainbow said seeing the vines entering the caves.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Spike asked.

"I don't know where we are. We're lost!" Twilight sat and looked at the ground. "I never should've left my friends."

"We can't just give up." Spike said getting off of her and looking upward at a tree. "If I get up there, I might be able to spot them."

Spike climbed up the tree and looked in the distance. "Well, whatta know." Spike ran back to her, but he saw Twilight surrounded by some live plants that were spraying some toxic gas at her.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sora finished up his research on Equestria and the sisters. He put the book on a shelf and started to leave. Before he could cross the bridge, he heard somehow familiar voices below. He crouched down and saw five colored ponies. One with a rainbow mane arguing with a blond colored pony.

"It was YOUR idea Applejack!" The cyan pony shouted at her.

"We agreed it the best thing Rainbow Dash!" The orange pony shouted back.

"These must be Twilight's pony friends. They do sound similar to her human friends back at that other world." Sora said.

"We were only trying to protect her!" Sora then heard a thump. He looked at the stairs and saw Spike rolling down, all bruised and scratched up. The ponies rushed over to him.

"Twilight...Trouble...HELP!" Soras eyes widened.

"Twilight's in trouble!? Not on my watch. But, I can't let them see me yet. I'll just stick to the shadows until the right time comes." Sora followed the ponies. Finally they got to their area. Sora saw some wierd vines spraying a toxic gas at her. Then, one opened up, probably trying to eat her. Before he could summon his keyblade, Applejack stopped it.

"Listen here you vermits, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Applejack shouted. The plants saw the ponies and charged. The pones out maneuvered the plants. Sora was amazed by how fast and easy they were beating the plants. He decided to hang back and let them finish the job. Suddenly, one plant emerge behind Pinkie Pie and was about to eat her, but a shot of magic destroyed it. He looked and saw that Twilight shot it.

"I'm sure glad you came to look for us." Applejack said.

"Not as I'm glad that you all found me." Twilight said.

"The truth of it is Twilight, We're simply lost without you." Rarity said.

"Yeah, Equestria may need its princess..." Rainbow started.

"But we need our friend." Fluttershy finished. They came into a group hug, which made Sora smile warmly.

"You really have great friends Twilight." Sora whispered. Suddenly, a green vine shot out of the piled up vines. A creature emerge from it and looked at the ponies. It was a creature they never saw before. It looked like a flower, but was different. It had two heads, one being orange and being part of the body, while the other was whit and wad the main head. It had two grappling hands with thorns on them. It had a flower bud with vines on the bottom that served as its feet. There was no mistaken it by Sora, It was a Parasite Cage.

Twilight and her friends backed up by the sight of the creature.

"What is that thing!?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know!" Twilight said. Suddenly, the creature lunged forward, but Twilight and the others dodged. Rainbow lunged forward and kicked it, but did no good. Twilight shot her magic at it, but ended up useless. The Parasite cage shot its arm forward and hit Twilight in the face, making her fly into a tree. Her friends gathered around her and helped her up. The creature lunged forward again and was ready to end them. Twilight and the others closed their eyes and waited for the blow to come.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" A red bur came out of nowhere and hit the creature, causing it to fall backwards. The ponies opened their eyes and saw something that surprised them. In front of them was a creature that never saw before. It stood on two legs, was wearing red and black clothing and was holding two large keys, one being silver with a golden hilt, while the other being white. Twilight and Spikes eyes widened. They probably knew it was impossible.

"S...Sora?" Twilight asked. The creature looked back at the group. It had spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes. It then flashed Twilight and Spike a warm smile to the two. Twilight smiled as tears of joy ran down her face. Sora was finally here. They then heard a roar behind them. Sora turned around and saw the Parasite cage getting up and waving his vine-like arms around. Sora smirked and gave his Kingdom key and Oathkeeper Keyblades a twirl. He then got into his battle stance.

"Bring it on!" Sora shouted. The Parasite cage charged in and Sora charged as well. The heartless swung its arm, but sora jumped and gave the heartless a slash with his keyblades, causing it to tumble back a little. Sora charged for its legs and hit them dead on, causing the heartless to fall. Sora jumped into the air and slashed his keyblades in many possible directions, not giving the heartless an opening.

Twilight's friends looked in awe at Sora. They've never seen anything like this before in all their lives.

"Darling, who is that?" Rarity asked Twilight.

Twilight smiled happily while clutching the silver necklace. "That is Sora." Twilight's friends went eye widened.

"THAT is Sora?" Applejack asked receiving a nod from Twilight.

Back at the battle, The parasite Cage heartless got up and threw its arm at Sora. Sora got hit by the attack and was flung back. He recovered in the air and landed gracefully on his feet. He smirked and charged again. The heartless opened his mouth from the body and shot out an acid. Sora quickly dodged the acid and went for its arms. After swinging for a while, the arms of the heartless gave out. Sora then targeted the body/head.

Sora charged in for another attack. He threw a couple of slashes. The heartless was now growing weaker. Sora backed up and saw the heartless was weakening. Sora knew it was time to finish this.

"IT'S OVER!" Sora shouted as he charged in for one last time. He put his keyblades together and did an 'X' style slash into the heartless. Sora smirked as the heartless fell to the ground. The parasite cage then dissolve into a puff of purple smoke. Then, a large, pink crystal-like heart emerged and floated for a few seconds until it disappeared.

Sora smiled, as the heart vanished. He dismissed his keyblades and exited is Valor drive form. He turned around and saw the ponies jaws dropped and eyes widened. Twilight and Spike had non-stop tears running down their cheeks. Twilight walked over to him.

"Sora, is it really you?" Twilight asked placing her hoof on his left cheek. Sora smiled.

"No matter what happens, no matter where we are, as long as our hearts are connected, we'll always find our way back to each other." he said. By hearing those exact words, Twilight's eyes widened as more tears ram down her face.

"SORA, IT IS YOU!" Twilight shouted as she gave him a bone crushing hug. Sora smiled and happily returned the embrace. Spike smiled and ran forward to them and joined the hug.

"It's so good to see you again Sora." Spike said happily.

"Glad to see you as well Spike." Sora said as he hugged him as well. The three released the embrace and smiled at one another. The rest of the group walked over to them, still very surprised.

"So you must be this 'Sora' Twilight was talking about right?" Applejack asked.

Sora nodded. "That's right."

"Umm, what kind of creature is he, if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asked.

"Simple, i'm a human." Sora answered.

"I've never seen a human before." Rarity said.

"Guess it might be a surprise to you all, considering i'm still new to this place." Sora said.

"Umm, I hate to break up this touching moment, but don't we need to save the Tree of Harmony?" Rainbow asked, collecting a gasp from Twilight.

"You're right Rainbow, the tree is still in danger. C'mon girls!" Twilight said running back to the tree. Sora decided to follow suit.

* * *

Twilight, Sora and the others made it back to the tree. The vines continued wrapping around the tree. Twilight flew up to it and tried to touch it, but the vines ended up grabbing Twilights hoof. Twilight tried to pry the vines off, but did no good.

"FIRE!" Sora used his firega magic and burned the vines away. Sora flew down next to him and smiled.

"Thanks Sora." Twilight thanked. Sora smiled.

"Anytime." Sora said. Twilight looked back at her friends.

"I know how we can save the tree. We need to give up the elements of harmony." Twilight said.

"Woah, woah, woah, how are we supposed to protect Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

"How are we gonna seal Discord back into stone without them?" Rarity added.

"Twilight, the elements is what kept us connected no matter what." Applejack said.

"Your wrong Applejack." Sora said. "It isn't the elements that kept you all connected, it is your hearts and friendship that did. As long as you all never forget one another, as long as you all fight for what you think is right, and always embrace the light within your hearts, you'll all stay connected with your hearts and your friendship." They all looked at Sora with awe by his cherishing words.

"Sora's right girls, as long as we hold on the magic of friendship, we'll always be connected." Twilight said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"If this what it means to save Equestria, then so be it." Rainbow said. Twilight nodded and levitated the elements off of the necklaces and crown. She flew up to the tree, but was then wrapped up by the vines. Seeing this made Sora summon his keyblade again.

"FI-" Sora was cut off when the vines grabbed sora and covered his keyblade and mouth. Twilight saw this and tried her hardest to get the elements back into the tree. Before the vines completly covered up Twilight, she managed to get the elements back into place. The tree glowed and send its magic through Equestria, destroying all the vines in its path. Twilight and Sora were free again. They then looked at the pile of vines that were ext to the tree and began to disintegrate. To their surprise, Princess Celestia and Luna emerged and walked over to them. Twilight smiled and ran over to them and gave them a hug.

"We know how difficult it was for you to give up the elements, It took great courage to relinquish them." Celestia said. The three broke the hug and Celestia and Luna then looked at Sora.

"And who might you be?" Celestia asked.

"My name is Sora, i'm a keybalde wierlder." Sora greeted. Celestia and Luna were surprised, but then smiled.

"So you must be this 'Sora' Twilight was mentioning. It's a an honor to meet you at last. My name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia greeted.

By hearing their names, Sora remembered in the book that these two were the rulers of Equestria. He then knelled down and bowed his head. They group was taken by surprise. Celestia and Luna smiled.

"Please rise young one." Celestia said in a motherly tone. Sora rose as commanded.

"We cannot thank you enough for helping Twilight and the others." Luna said. Sora smiled and rubbed his nose.

"It was nothing, helping my friends and others is what I do." Sora commented. Suddenly, a flash of light from the tree of Harmony caught their attention. The elements connected with Twilight's element and send and rainbow trail down the tree. The trail ended and a large pink flower bud grew. Twilight walked over to it and touched it. The bud opened and reveled a crystal chest with seven keyholes.

"What's inside it? How am I supposed to open it?" Twilight asked the two princesses.

"Seven locks, seven keys." Luna said.

"I do not know where they are," Celestia said. "But this is an assignment you will not do alone." Sora and the others smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

During the trip back to Ponyville, Sora explained to Twilight and the others why he was here.

"So let me get this straight, you're here for this exam to find this 'keyhole' and unlock it with your keyblade?" Rainbow asked. Sora nodded.

"Yes, the keyblade can open any lock and is the only thing that can unlock the keyhole to this world." Sora said.

"I hope you can accomplish you exam Sora." Twilight said.

"Would you mind telling us a little more about yourself and this keyblade?" Applejack asked.

"Sure." Sora said. "You see-"

Suddenly, confetti and signs appeared out of nowhere. Then, Discord appeared.

"Bravo Ladies Bravo!" Discord cheered. Sora then caught his eye.

"And who might you be. I've never seen anything like you before." Discord said in Sora's face.

"I'm Sora." Sora greeted.

"Oh, you must be this 'Sora' I've heard about from Twilight. Oh she rambled on about you so much."

"Enough Discord!" Twilight shouted as she was blushing deeply. Sora grew a little blush as well.

"Well, back to what I was saying. How did you girls save the day this time?" He asked. "Used the magic from your necklaces I presume? Where are those trinkets of yours? You know, the ones you use to send me into my uncomfortable prison stone?"

"Gone." Applejack said.

"Gone? Gone.."Discord said

"And our friendship remains." Fluttershy said. "Now stop thinking it is your thinking and help us clean up this mess."

"Fine, but I don't do windows." Discord said wearing a house keeping uniform.

"Who was that?" Sora asked. Twilight sighed.

"Discord, he was the former god of chaos and the element of disharmony." Twilight said.

"But we reformed him, he's our friend now." Fluttershy said.

Sora looked back at Discord for a moment and smiled.

"Well, if you say he's reformed, and became friends with you all, that's good enough for me." Sora said. Discord appeared behind him and gave him a hug.

"Finally, somepony else who sees me reformed. I can tell you and I are going to be the best of friends." Discord said. Sora smiled and held his hand out.

"We certainly will Discord." Sora said. Discord grabbed his hand and shook it.

"What I don't get is, why did all of this happen now?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea, those seeds I planted should've sprouted up ages ago." Discord said.

"What did you say!?" Twilight said really pissed.

"Oh, why explain when you can see it for yourself." Discord said making a white potion appear. While Twilight saw a vision from the past Discord explained about the seeds he planted. When the vision ended, Twilight was really mad.

"Do you realize this information we could've used hours ago!?"

"And rob you from being a princess?"

"Why you!" Rainbow said. "I'm gonna clobber you!"

"Hey hold up!" Sora said getting between the two. "What discord did in the past was all part of the past. He's changed." Discord smiled.

"It's finally glad to see somepony sticking up for me." Discord said.

* * *

In canterlot, the Summer Sun Celebration began. All ponies around gathered together, even Sora was there, but was hidden from the crowd.

"Citizens of Equestia, it is with a heavy heart, and with great joy to raise the summer sun. For this Celebration now represents not just the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but for the return of my sister, Princess Luna." The ponies cheered as the two lowered the moon and raised the sun. With perfect timing, Twilight used her magic and created a symbol of her cutie mark in the sky. They all looked in awe by the sight. After the celebration, all the ponies left.

"So Sora, where will you be staying?" Celestia asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"That's a really good question. I don't think I have anywhere to stay for the time being." Sora explained.

"Sora can stay with me." Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight." Sora thanked. By his smile, Twilight blushed a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She levitated the necklace from her neck off and gave it to Sora.

"You held on to it." Sora said.

"I always did. I knew you would come, but it was so hard to wait for you. I missed you so much." Twilight said shedding a tear.

Sora smiled and wiped the tear away and gently cupped her cheeks. "I missed you to. More than you could ever know."

Twilight smiled and gave Sora a warm hug, which he gladly heturned. All of her friends 'awwed', except Rainbow.

"Blech, a little to mushy if you ask me." Rainbow said.

Twilight and Sora ignored them and kept their embrace. Sora's adventure in Equestria has now begun.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Whew, It's finally done. I'm glad to see that many of you enjoyed the last chapter. I never expected this chapter to be so long. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. One other thing, I want to wish you al a merry Christmas and a happy New year. See you all soon eveypony. ;)**


End file.
